warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.iFerk/Archive 1
heyu nice user haha. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:47, December 14, 2015 (UTC) thank u <3 and could i be a senior warrior on here like you? we can talk here if u want https://join.me/936-030-948 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:54, December 14, 2015 (UTC) re Omg I'm so sorry indidnt realize you changed your username— Never stop believing. 03:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Will do fam. Sorry bout that. — Never stop believing. 03:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) hey friend would it be possible if i could have cinderleaf back? it's cool if not c: 20:38 Fri Dec 18 cheers m8 20:41 Fri Dec 18 Yo I'm doing a personal story om Dain nd his fam would you mimd doing a fee chaoters in Valdis pov once its time? Right now im just doing a rough edit on his early life.— Never stop believing. 21:46, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks.— Never stop believing. 21:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) haha i finally posted a face pic on my userpage shoot me lana, how I hate those guys 22:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ahhhh im actually blushing af xD thanks for being so nice bae!!!!!!! ur too sweet to me. i straighten my hair so that's how that happens i guess haha but i want it in a pixie cut :/ but my dad is weird so for now it's long lana, how I hate those guys 23:01, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re; What do you mean by that? Because if you're talking about the loners, I have asked, if you're talking about the Greasers, I have asked Osp. --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 15:24, December 23, 2015 (UTC) That cool --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 15:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you so much <3 Basically what I did was to smudge the stripes and pale parts with a 10px hard-edged Bristles 01 brush (on GIMP). The shading was smudged with a 10px hard-edged Bristles 02 brush. The texture was drawn with a paintbrush. ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ hey friendo wanna start a thread? [: Raven :] 02:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ugh idek ummm splashclan, twc, any clan rly... i dont like wc but otherwise [: Raven :] 02:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) yeah, alright, coolio. do u wanna post first or moi? (im trying to learn french so i randomly slip words into my life ;) ) [: Raven :] 02:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) go ahead [: Raven :] 02:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo can we rp Gull and Dipper in WC?— Never stop believing. 16:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) actually, would you mind giving me Sappho? there are a lot of things i could do with her, and if i'm correct, she used to be pregnant with hunting's kits. 03:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) hey u should nom me to be a senior warrior... im sad i've been in this project forever and i have comments on so many characters but i've never been nommed ;( [: Raven :] 00:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re; Yes omg im am such trash for them they are so cute and i love their music and everything --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Omg I got into them around jul last year and rlly started just fangirling them in november ish i think, they are so adorable omg, and you play uke thats pretty cool --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey is there a tiny chance I could have a AppleMagpie spawn?— Never stop believing. 00:37, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Right. Will do. His name will be Poplarkit — Never stop believing. 00:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) May I ask what site you found Briar's life image on?— Never stop believing. 14:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) btw I made Petalpaw's mentor Beestorm --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:44, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I apologize if I suck at commenting, so forgive me if I offended you or something.— Never stop believing. 15:46, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Is it alright if I take Frostleaf? Her owner left long ago, plus, she's Igneous's mom and what not. 20:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) eyy is it ok if i use the messanger blank on fcrpw? 22:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yo fam, so whenever you can I'd actually like for Quailfower not to speak to PEarheart until they're around 30 moons if that's possible? She's like a creeper which is kinda creepy tbh lol.— Never stop believing. 16:20, January 28, 2016 (UTC) George and Alex You can George and Alex if you want them. Is it alright If Izzie stays mates with Alex? Also I think I had George planned to become mates with someone but I'll remove it. Also I'll add the kittens in in a bit. Right now I'm mobile. Yay!— Never stop believing. 21:17, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Izzie Should Izzie have kits anytime soon? Also she'd only have one in each litter btw and you can have that one— Never stop believing. 22:28, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright! Maybe they could have this huge on screen fight and break up after the second kit?— Never stop believing. 22:54, January 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm rewatching Season one rn with a friend.— Never stop believing. 23:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Omf screams. i'm getting my tonsils removed in a few days x.x 01:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) e-e that sucks. and ye, i'll probably eat more than i usually do xD 01:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC) hey fammmmm yES im still alive and swell but idk if im gonna be active but u can text me if ya want too Crowy I'm a monster 02:10, January 30, 2016 (UTC) oh yea fam my email is kirbiefolska@gmail.com if ya want to talk to me bc i miss my wiki friends tbh Crowy I'm a monster 19:20, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Eyy. I have a question. Would I be able to approve join requests, because I did awhile back and was told I had to be on the wikia for a certain amount of time in order to do so. Though I'm not sure if that's true. Just wanted to make sure so I didn't get yelled at. 16:13, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Majora Ceremony OMG! I was looking up at the Ceremony List and realized that Major's being named a warrior on my b-day. I was like what but that's all ;) Legit Boss 16:43, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey do you know what Serin and Flytail's kits would like? Legit Boss 16:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) cranefeather has left the building, he's going to find the tribe of rising moons to learn more about herbs as Cove's apprentice, but he'll get super home-sick and come home before dying from some illness he picks up on the way back. so Pinewhisker's the full medicine cat now. Silverstar 20:50, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey when do you want Izzie to become prego? Since your getting the first kit, it honestly doesn't matter to me but I posted. Legit Boss 17:25, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll use Bloom, think that's the last spot. Thanks! Silverstar 18:56, July 6, 2016 (UTC) SpringClan MCA Would you be interested in having one of Ferncloud's kiddos succeeding Honeydapple? She still has a few more apprentices to kill of go, but that shouldn't take much longer. Of course, your MCA will actually survive. Silverstar 21:00, July 10, 2016 (UTC) HEY omg hey i just stopped on this wikia to reminisce and like it'd be super cool to catch up again?? so like my instagram is @ayy.taylor , i'm an admin on @pansexual_panda_bear (by the name Isa) and my girlfriend is @hellagayqueen if you ever see this and wanna get in touch again!! :) <3 [: Raven :] 20:10, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Characters Oi, I tried to apply a week ago in AC and SplC but nobody's came to approve it. Mind if you do it for me? -- Neon Skylite "Just take a chance with me!" (Talk Page!) 06:33, August 31, 2016 (UTC) hi i miss u ):: Crow 21:47, November 27, 2016 (UTC) It works so far. If your able to make the pages you have the SuC MC, I'm still working on the history there so give it a bit for that. You have NA, all the ranks there. As soon as Zira dies you get FC dep. You can talk to Whiskers about TWC dep. I think that's all? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:26, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so I was wondering if you were wanting to form a new history of the Immortals and NA? If so I'm sure we ca redo it in AC. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 00:20, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey so I was wondering if we were still gonna do the Izzie and Alex thing, if so we can just have them start over? Also if you would still like a MerDer baby you can have the last two. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:47, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Yeah give me about ten minutes. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:57, January 4, 2017 (UTC) No problem, Man. I feel the same I have over two hundred I need to delete. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:39, January 5, 2017 (UTC) So I was wondering if maybe there's a possibility that Arwen could become mates Cassian, through a ton of developing their relationship? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:37, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ForestClan and Whatnot Hey I was wondering when ForestClan can begin roleplaying. :) seeing as its your group/clan you should be the first to post. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:23, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Hi! I just thought I'd bring your attention to a discussion I've started on reverting back to blanks by rank in Charart. I would very much appreciate everyone's feedback on the topic and where they stand on the idea. Thank you! 01:08 Sun Apr 30 2017 Activity and Whatnot Hey, I'm just checking in on whether you'll be able to maintain your ForestClan high ranks? Or whether or not your still active on here? My name is Lord Voldemort 14:23, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Character Activity Hello, hate to be a bother but we are cracking down on our rules and after a certain period of time of inactivity your character will be put up for adoption. If your going to be gone longer than a week than please make sure to put that on our Vacation List here. My name is Lord Voldemort 16:38, May 1, 2017 (UTC) hola 19:04, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Charart Oh my lord you made Orchidbloom GORGEOUS! But would you mind making her eyes a turquoise color? Thank you so much!! Silverstar 01:15, September 18, 2017 (UTC) History; WC & Others Hey so I'm brainstorming for how the Clans come by their customs and currently I have written in WC that the Ancient Clans (basically thunder, shadow, etc.) Some sort of cat visited the founders and helped them find their way. If you have any other ideas lemme know so me, you, and Whiskers may agree upon some. But I am the Chosen One 13:21, September 18, 2017 (UTC) GA Kitties I was planning on either have my kitties born into FrC when Ursula took over or FoC. Not totally sure as of yet But I am the Chosen One 21:32, September 22, 2017 (UTC) thanks! glad to be back. its been awhile lmao. any ideas on what i should join to get back into things or idk its been like 2 years i forgot almost everything here Aviax (talk) 23:27, October 6, 2017 (UTC) alright, ill be sure to look into that. and no i dont have skype anymore im unable to log into it for various reasons, i do have ig or this thing called discord though. Aviax (talk) 00:04, October 7, 2017 (UTC)